1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to address resource management and security of such.
2. Description of Background
Most general purpose computers utilize an operating system (“OS”) as an interface between their applications and the computer hardware. As such, the OS usually manages data processing application programs executing on the computer as well as controlling the hardware resources responsive to the data application programs. A data processing application is an application that processes data. A user application may be a data processing application that processes data directly in support of one of the computer's users. A system application may be a data processing application processing data in support of one or multiple user or system applications running on the same or a remote system. System applications are typically implemented as user-level application running with special privileges and commonly referred to as system daemons.
In addition, the portion of the OS that may control other portion of the OS is usually called the OS kernel. The OS kernel usually has complete access to the application address space and files.